gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sabre Turbo
The Sabre Turbo (also known as the Sabre GT in Grand Theft Auto IV) is a high performance variants of the Sabre featured in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. It is manufactured by Declasse in HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Other than the presence of a racing stripe, the Sabre Turbo appears largely the same as a standard Sabre. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition of this vehicle appears only in red and striped in white color (this is fixed to the car in the .txd file in gta3.img) whereas in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it appears in several colors, while retaining a racing stripe that is constantly light green. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Cholo Sabre looks the same as the Sabre Turbo only it is yellow with a white stripe. HD Universe Named as the Sabre GT in Grand Theft Auto IV, it borrows bits and pieces from various American muscle cars. The back and sides resemble a 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass, but the sides have softer lines and could be from a 69' Chevelle SS, the front is similar to a 70' Buick GSX or a '70 Chevelle Malibu (the headlights and the shape of the bumper is also very similar to a 1970 Cutlass or 1969 Plymouth Road Runner) and the front bumper's round turning signals are similar to a 69' Dodge Coronet. The wheels appear to be based on those found on a 70' Pontiac Firebird. The paintjob seems to look like that of a Mustang Mach 1 with some characteristics of a Shelby Mustang. The different hood scoop on some Sabre GTs resembles that of a 1968 Shelby Mustang, while some resemble the 442 Cutlass. Overall, the look created emulates the GM big body V8 coupes of the early 70's (Cutlass, Skylark, Chevelle). The Sabre GT has a different Declasse logo than the makers other cars, being an older design, a circle with "Declasse" written around the inside edge. In Grand Theft Auto V, it is again called a Sabre Turbo but remains almost identical to the GTA IV appearance. The differences include a shinier grille and it loses the chin spoiler. It also sports a fairly wide selection of parts that can be installed in Los Santos Customs including a chin spoiler to make it look like the GTA IV version. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Compared to a regular Sabre, the Sabre Turbo is capable of better acceleration, top speed and cornering, and emits a different engine sound from its stock counterpart. Due to its modified engine, the car also emits a noise associated with vintage turbo-charged engines (possibly a turbocharged V8 with multi-barrel carburettor). In GTA Vice City, it is an excellent car for street racing, as it's as competitive as more modern sports cars like Banshee, Infernus or Stinger, despite its rather soft suspension. In GTA Vice City Stories, its performance traits are similar to that of the Polaris V8. Grand Theft Auto IV The Sabre GT houses a turbocharged version of the regular Sabre's herculean 9-litre (550 ci) V8, equipped with the same drivetrain. The lack of a sixth gear in the gearbox results in a top speed of 153 mph (246 km/h). The behemoth of an engine is comparable to that of the Imponte Dukes, though the wider tires and shorter wheelbase eliminate a trifle of the hideous wheelspin resulting from the rear wheels having to cope with such levels of torque. Though the back-end readily swings round corners, this is noticeably more controllable in corners than the Imponte equivalent. The exhaust note is unique to the Sabre GT, and it shares its horn with the Sabre. Although the exhaust note more closely resembles the Stallion when heard from the rear of the car, it is slightly less audible in comparison. However, when heard from the front of the car, the whistle of the turbo and the roar of the 550ci V8 is distinct. Grand Theft Auto V In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo features the same powerful 550 ci turbocharged V8 coupled to a long-throw 5-speed semi-auto manual transmission powering the rear wheels. Being a classic 70's muscle car, the vehicle has a heavy body, soft suspension, and mediocre brakes, and suffers from large amounts of wheelspin when accelerating. However, it can still keep up with more modern muscle cars as a result of its surprisingly good turning circle and exceptional power. The vehicle's weight also works to its advantage in reducing oversteer and providing exceptional durability and ability to shunt other cars around. GTA V Overview Customization (GTA V) * Stock options and performance upgrades (brakes, suspension, etc.) excluded Image Gallery BetaSabreTurbo.jpg|Beta Sabre Turbo with split grille. SabreGT-GTA4-withoutstripes-front.jpg|A Sabre GT in GTA IV with a large hood scoop. SabreGT-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|A Sabre GT requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. SabreGTchase-GTAV.jpg|Official screenshot of the Sabre Turbo in GTA V. SabreTurbo-GTAV-Front.jpg|A Sabre Turbo in GTA V. DeclasseSabreTurbo-Front-GTAV.png|Sabre Turbo in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) SabreTurboCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Sabre Turbo in the enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) SabreTurbo-GTAV-Trunk.jpg|Sabre Turbo with a fuel cell in the trunk, if you purchased the Roll Cage and Chassis upgrade. Locations GTA Vice City *Appears on the first floor of Sunshine Autos when the second list is completed. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked in a parking lot by Escobar International Airport in Viceport. *Always parked outside the smuggling empire sites owned by the player. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Often Spawns in Rotterdam Hill, * South Slopes (Broker), The Meat Quarter, Middle Park, Suffolk, Varsity Heights and Westminster (Algonquin). *Sometimes spawn in Downtown and Outlook (Broker). *Occasionally spawn in Berchem, Leftwood and Westdyke (Alderney). *Sometimes parked in a driveway in Beachgate. *Rarely spawns in Northwood. GTA Chinatown Wars *Can be purchased from Auto Merchant at $700. GTA V *Starts to spawn consistently after the player has completed Trevor's Minutemen Strangers and Freaks side-mission strand. *Appears in Paleto Bay (eg. One spawns on the side of the road in front of the tattoo parlour). *Spawns more commonly in Downtown Los Santos when the player is driving another muscle car. E.g. Dominator, Gauntlet, or Phoenix. GTA Online * Appears rarely driving along the Great Ocean Highway. * Usually spawns when driving the Phoenix or Dominator. Notable Owners *Hillary King as seen in the mission The Driver. *Tommy Vercetti (after completing the second List in the Sunshine Autos Import Garage) *Vic Vance (If he owns a Smuggling Business) Trivia General * The Sabre Turbo and Sabre GT plays following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City: Wildstyle **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 **GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park 3D Universe * In the GTA Vice City beta, the Sabre Turbo had twin tail lights and had its grille split in the middle. * A unique Sabre Turbo can be obtained in GTA Vice City, during the mission The Driver. * Even though the Sabre Turbo in GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, exhaust fumes only come from the right pipe. *The Sabre's name could be inspired by its real-life counterpart the Oldsmobile Cutlass, as the names are two types of swords. HD Universe .]] *On the back cover of the GTA IV disc case, there's a picture of Niko outrunning several Police Cruisers in a red and white Sabre GT. *In GTA IV, the police refer to the Sabre GT as a "Classique Sabre GT", but this car is made by Declasse, although it looks like an Oldsmobile. *After collecting all cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars off Niko, with the Sabre GT fetching $2000 * In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo was used to show off the modification aspects of the game. *One of the cars on which the Sabre Turbo is based in the HD universe, the Buick GSX, prominently appeared on one of the promotional posters for the original ''Grand Theft Auto. *Although it is called a "Sabre Turbo" in GTA V, the badge on the trunk says "Sabre GT". *In GTA V, the Stunt Cage modification will remove the car's passenger seat, yet the vehicle is still able to seat two. Part of the Stunt Cage's tubular structure also passes between the two passenger places, which in reality would make moving from one side to the other impossible (or at the very least incredibly difficult), yet if the player enters their vehicle from the passenger side, they will slide over to the driver's seat as normal, actually clipping through the Stunt Cage as they do so. See Also *Sabre, the standard version of the Sabre Turbo. *Cholo Sabre, a variant of the Sabre Turbo, appearing exclusively to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Stallion - A similar muscle car appearing in most Grand Theft Auto titles. *Tampa - A similar muscle car appearing in GTA IV. Navigation }} pl:Sabre Turbo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Muscle Vehicle Class